


burned out from a joyride

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Hair Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: 5 times bucky accidentally made clint hard by pulling his hair upand one time he did it on purpose





	burned out from a joyride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts).

> for arson who's birthday still has 10 minutes here
> 
> and the bingo square blowjobs
> 
> @_AMAMOT

1.

Clint’s not really sure where Bucky learned it. It was probably something that he had to pick up with HYDRA, but Bucky also said the Wakandan princess would help him learn hairstyles. But Bucky could do this thing with his flesh hand and twist his hair up into a nice little topknot with one hand. Of course, Clint learns of this talent while Bucky’s deepthroating his cock and got a few fingers up his ass. One little twist of the wrist and Bucky had his hair in a ponytail without skipping a beat.

But now it was like a  _ thing _ for Clint he realizes one afternoon at the gym. He’s taking a break from sparring with Nat to get a drink and sees Bucky running on the treadmill at what was probably a lazy pace for him. Bucky grins at him and tries to blow a stray hair out of his eyes, but it just flops back down. He works the hair tie out of his hair and shakes it out, only to scrape it back again and secure it in a ponytail. Clint felt like he had tunnel vision as his blood rushed south. He shifted on his feet to hide what might become a problem in his workout clothes.

“You ready Barton?” Natasha’s voice cut into his now-foggy brain.

“I uh-” Clint stammered out. “I don’t feel good. I’m gonna call it a day.”

  
  


2.

They’re on a mission in the middle of nowhere, the aliens that decided to invade this week relentlessly raining down on the team that is trying their best to keep up. 

“Is that-” Steve looks at Bucky and Natasha’s hair, both of which are standing on end from static.

Thor slams down into the middle of the cluster of aliens a moment later, hammer swinging and lightning cracking. Bucky grumbled and held his gun in one hand, shooting at random aliens that came at him while Natasha next to him mirrored the action of pulling her staticky hair up and into a hasty bun.

“Nice of you to join the party Buddy.” Clint says over the comms from his nearby tree perch, glad that the tent in his pants wasn’t visible to the rest of the team.

  
  


3.

The team is embroiled in a Mario Kart tournament, the kind that usually ended up in furniture getting destroyed or half the team going to a mandatory bonding retreat. 

“All or Nothing! Rainbow road!!” Sam yelled as Bucky flew across the finish line.    
  
“You got it birdbrain!” Bucky pointed at him with the controller, tying his hair up with the other hand. “Babe gimme a good luck kiss?”   
  
Clint made a strangled noise and chastely kissed Bucky before retreating to the kitchen. 

“You ok there Barton?” Natasha’s voice startled him, effectively killing his boner. 

“Fine.”

  
  


4.

They’re doing community service, because robots and aliens keep attacking and destroying things. And the Avengers have to be the ones to deal with the fall out because bad guys can’t be bothered. But also it looks good for their PR. Bucky, Thor, and Steve lift things with their super strength and Tony blasts shit out of the way and occasionally Strange will come around and push stuff into another dimension.

“Can we get a picture of all of the Avengers for the press?” some well-meaning reporter chimes in after interviewing Steve about their efforts.

They clump into a few lines to fit into the frame and Clint catches Bucky’s eye. They grin at each other and Bucky effortlessly throws his hair up into it’s ponytail. 

Clint’s very happy somehow he’s on the taller end of superheroes and not in the front row to have his hardon displayed all over news sites tomorrow.

5.

Bucky had to be noticing, right? There was no way he would keep throwing his hair up like that when Clint was brutally fucking his mouth unless he realized that there was a sort of pavlovian response to Clint seeing him pull his hair up otherwise, right?

Clint really hoped so, because they were looking after Cassie for Scott and Hope to have a date night. Cassie had wanted to practice doing makeup on Bucky and asked him to pull his hair up. 

He had maintained heated eye contact with Clint while he held the hair tie in his teeth and braided his hair behind his head, accentuating his metal-fused and flesh shoulder muscles. It would be inappropriate to make Clint pop a boner while they were babysitting, right?

+1.

Clint was trying to focus on the paperwork in front of him. It was just a little hard(pun intended) when there was a pretty little thing under the table in between his legs. Bucky had needed to be taken control of when Clint had gotten back from mission, so he was currently in his place as a cockwarmer. 

He scooted his chair back and got whine in response as his cock slipped from Bucky’s wet mouth. He looked under the table to see Bucky’s glassy eyes looking up beneath his curtain of dark hair.

“Mm baby you look so nice down there. You wanna go to the bedroom?”   
  
“Yes, please. If I can be a nice hole for you again, anything.”   
  
Clint ran his thumb against the swollen lips that were pressed against the inside of his thigh. “Anything you want baby.”   
  
They made their way to the bedroom, Bucky shuffling behind Clint stark-naked and Clint feigning disinterest as he kept doing paperwork on his tablet. When he sprawled onto the bed he spread his legs and gestured to his half-hard but still notable length resting on his thigh.

“Well? You wanted it so badly.”   
  
Bucky scrambled onto the bed and stuffed his mouth full with gusto, gagging a bit and eventually setting to rest with his mouth full of Clint’s dick once more. 

Really, Clint didn’t have anything else that needed to be done and he was pretty sure Bucky knew it. He queued up his favorite mobile game and started mindlessly swiping as he felt Bucky get restless between his legs. 

He looked down at Bucky, drooling around his cock and tears welling in his eyes. Apparently the former assassin still had one thing in his arsenal because he raised an eyebrow and pulled the hair tie off his wrist with his metal hand.

Somehow maintaining eye contact with his mouthful, Bucky managed to pull his hair up seductively and moan around the length in his mouth and fuck if it didn’t make Clint harden right up. 

“You brat. You know how much I like you tying your hair up? You’ve noticed?”   
  
Bucky just nodded, never moving off Clint’s cock but now sucking and swirling his tongue. 

“Fuck.” Clint grabbed onto Bucky’s ponytail, still lightly enough to not really be in full control. “Well go on, show me what you needed your hair back for.”

And Bucky immediately took him all the way down, relaxing his throat until Clint felt the muscles relax and the garbled noise of Bucky forcing his gag reflex down. He rutted against the bed as he took all of Clint, fucking into his throat over and over again until he tasted the salty release down his throat. He kept Clint’s softening cock in his mouth as he kept rutting against the bed until he made a mess of the sheets.

“God Buck.” Clint panted out. “You just sucked my organs out of my dick.”   
  
Bucky still hadn’t taken his mouth off, just humming around the now-flaccid length in his mouth and swallowing the leftover come in his mouth. He made a show of sucking and pulling off entirely, swirling his tongue around his lips to clean up the mess he had made of his mouth.

“You figured it out huh? My thing with your hair?”   
  
“Yeah.” Bucky’s voice was wrecked. “You aren’t subtle”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is bad i'm sorry


End file.
